phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Reincarnate (Spell)
Lets talk about the druid spell reincarnate. Reincarnate 'School '''transmutation; '''Level '''druid 4 '''Casting Time '''10 minutes '''Components '''V, S, M, DF (oils worth 1,000 gp) '''Range '''touch '''Target '''dead creature touched '''Duration '''instantaneous '''Saving Throw '''none, see text; '''Spell Resistance '''yes (harmless) With this spell, you bring back a dead creature in another body, provided that its death occurred no more than 1 week before the casting of the spell and the subject's soul is free and willing to return. If the subject's soul is not willing to return, the spell does not work; therefore, a subject that wants to return receives no saving throw. Since the dead creature is returning in a new body, all physical ills and afflictions are repaired. The condition of the remains is not a factor. So long as some small portion of the creature's body still exists, it can be reincarnated, but the portion receiving the spell must have been part of the creature's body at the time of death. The magic of the spell creates an entirely new young adult body for the soul to inhabit from the natural elements at hand. This process takes 1 hour to complete. When the body is ready, the subject is reincarnated. A reincarnated creature recalls the majority of its former life and form. It retains any class abilities, feats, or skill ranks it formerly possessed. Its class, base attack bonus, base save bonuses, and hit points are unchanged. Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution scores depend partly on the new body. First eliminate the subject's racial adjustments (since it is no longer necessarily of his previous race) and then apply the adjustments found below to its remaining ability scores. The subject of the spell gains two permanent negative levels when it is reincarnated. If the subject is 1st level, it takes 2 points of Constitution drain instead (if this would reduce its Con to 0 or less, it can't be reincarnated). A character who died with spells prepared has a 50% chance of losing any given spell upon being reincarnated. A spellcasting creature that doesn't prepare spells (such as a sorcerer) has a 50% chance of losing any given unused spell slot as if it had been used to cast a spell. It's possible for the change in the subject's ability scores to make it difficult for it to pursue its previous character class. If this is the case, the subject is advised to become a multiclass character. For a humanoid creature, the new incarnation is determined using the table below. For nonhumanoid creatures, a similar table of creatures of the same type should be created. A creature that has been turned into an undead creature or killed by a death effect can't be returned to life by this spell. Constructs, elementals, outsiders, and undead creatures can't be reincarnated. The spell can bring back a creature that has died of old age. The reincarnated creature gains all abilities associated with its new form, including forms of movement and speeds, natural armor, natural attacks, extraordinary abilities, and the like, but it doesn't automatically speak the language of the new form. A ''wish ''or a ''miracle ''spell can restore a reincarnated character to his or her original form. Commentary So the spell uses available materials to create a young adult body for the reincarnated spirit. While a fantasy, that's just hardly realistic, don't you think? Usually when a soul reincarnates, it has to go through the usual gateway. You die, you want to return, so you find a mother to make a body for you for new experiences. In this case, the mother's body acts as the mechanism for which available materials come together to create a new body for the reincarnated soul, according to the instructions given to her by the father. I really think the spell is a bit unrealistic, but it does make a point. From this you can assume that the spell acts a Mother's womb to form the body. Kind of reminds me of the birth of Lurtz. And since Saruman in the Lord of the Rings was one of the Wise, or a ''Wizard, the spell should belong in the Wizard repertoire of spells. But hey . . . I can always change it. First of all, the reason why it should be a Wizard spell is because the spell acts as an artificial womb to form the body. So, the imagery, to me, is that a womb of magic forms in the ground. Blood pumps around the womb, and the body grows from a "seed" according to the instructions given it by the wizard or druid. It grows from a fetus to a baby, to a child, to teenager, to a young adult. After that, the spirit jumps into the body by way of breathing, and the new person is born from the artificial womb. So, it should be a wizard spell in a way, since wizards are usually associated with logic and science. Now, if I can design a psychic power based on reincarnate . . . hmmm . . . . Although it could be argued that it can be a druid spell because it deals with powers of life and nature. Although on the other hand, the spell is doing something quite unnatural. Summary * The magic does not send the spirit into a mother's womb to inhabit a body that is forming within her womb. * The magic uses an artificial womb. * The body is grown from a blastua to a fetus to a baby to a child, to a teenager, to a young adult (about 18 years of age) while in the artificial womb. * The body's brain is imprinted with the memories of the past life. There is no forgetting everything and starting over, no veil of forgetfulness placed over the mind. * The body could be anything mortal. From a bugbear to a human, to an elf, to a dwarf, to whatever the DM imagines. So, should the spell be a druid spell? I'm really critical of it being a druid spell, actually. There are five points above as to why it shouldn't be a druid spell. It should be a wizard spell. Category:Magic Category:Druid spells Category:Magic spells Category:Spell Commentary Category:Druid level 4 spells Category:Level 4 Spells